


Lucky

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Proposals, Xavier Dolls is a giant softie but we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Wynonna will never admit it- although it’d make a great wedding speech- but as soon as she heard Waverly call Nicole her girlfriend, saw the fear in her eyes when Willa pointed a gun at her chest, and watched them kiss on the floor of the police station, hand against the bulletproof vest, Wynonna knew them being together made sense. It felt right.They got married first, of course. But it took six years after breaking the curse for Xavier to propose to Wynonna.





	Lucky

Wynonna will never admit it- although it’d make a great wedding speech- but as soon as she heard Waverly call Nicole her girlfriend, saw the fear in her eyes when Willa pointed a gun at her chest, and watched them kiss on the floor of the police station, hand against the bulletproof vest, Wynonna knew them being together made sense. It felt right. 

They got married first, of course. 

Wynonna and Xavier both swore they weren't the marrying type, although they'd moved past the stage of denying their feelings for each other and pretending they weren't capable of being intimate and romantic. Waverly and Nicole could vouch for this- watching them make out during movie night was an all too familiar sight, even if the movie was Wynonna’s choice. It was always some comedy action thriller with lots of shirtless guys, because  _ of course _ , Xavier would keep his hand on her thigh, or arm around her waist, or tease his lips on her hair. Nicole would eye them occasionally with a small smile, and Waverly would whisper in her ear, “he's only doing that because he’s jealous she's giving Channing Tatum her attention.” But Waverly noticed Wynonna giving into him every time, leaning closer and paying less attention to the movie, and that was when she decided to slip away with Nicole into the barn, giving them privacy and taking some for herself. 

It took six years after breaking the curse for Xavier to propose to Wynonna. He did it one night while they were driving around the edge of the Ghost River County, just killing time. They had been talking about all the things that they had encountered- crazy poetic serial killer with an infatuation for organs, goo-dripping giant spiders,  _ oh _ , and of course those goddamn black veiled widows- and about the first time they had met, how she had put a Swiss Army knife to his throat before a word had left his mouth. The sun was setting, and it wasn't an exceptionally beautiful sunset but it was pretty enough to admire. Wynonna had said something that had made Xavier laugh, full bellied and loud, a deep chuckle from the bottom of his stomach. Without warning, he pulled over the car, took her hand, and just smiled at her. 

She looked at him, unsure, but a hint of a smile playing on her lips. “What?”

“Marry me,” he said simply, not breaking her gaze. 

Her eyes flashed, shock and surprise and something else unreadable. Her lips twitched, her smile faltering but not yet gone. He instinctively held her hands a little tighter, afraid she was going to run away.

“Xavier,” she said, not a question or a command but a statement, saying what they both had discussed many times in the past-  _ would you want to? Why would you want to? Why would you want to with me? Do you really want to be permanently committed to someone like that for the rest of your life? Yeah, me neither.  _

But her voice wasn't sad, wasn't insecure, at least not too much. Instead, it was hopeful.

“Wynonna,” he said, propping his elbows up onto the center console. “Marry me. Please.” 

“I…” she looked at him for a long moment, incredulous, and then lunged forward, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him, trying to convey as much feeling as she could into her movements. “Are you serious?” She breathed when she finally pulled away. “I mean, I know you- I- I wouldn't want you to- if you didn’t really-” 

“Wynonna,” he said again. “I love you.” He  watched her face and  couldn’t help but chuckle again at her expression. “So much. And I...I really don't know where I’d be without you and I can't imagine not being around you every single day, so...yeah. I want to marry you. If it's too much or you don't want to, I understand completely, I just-”

“God,  _ no _ ,” she said, and in seconds she was in his lap, her face in the bend of his shoulder and her arms around his neck. “I want to. I do. I really, really want to.” She grinned at him, and as her words really sunk in, he grinned back. She never thought she'd love anyone like this, let alone be loved back so fiercely. But it  felt so right, it only  made sense. 

He pulled a black velvet box out of the glovebox and slid the ring onto her finger, and she didn’t even wonder how much it cost him, didn’t care. She was so happy she could cry, and she  was afraid for a moment she might and that she'd make Xavier think she  wasn't okay with this, that it  wasn't the most okay she' d ever been with anything in her entire life. So instead she slotted her mouth against his, and in that moment she felt the strongest she’ d  ever been- even stronger than she did when she held Peacemaker and shot down the final revenant.

 

When they got back to the homestead, Waverly and Nicole were in the kitchen cooking dinner. There was some quiet music on that could barely be heard over Waverly chatting away about something clearly exciting, but as soon as Wynonna and Xavier walked in, they were met with stares. Wynonna couldn’t peel the grin off her face, and when she looked up at her fiancé- _FIANCÉ!_ \- he was already watching her, smiling but looking for confirmation on how to handle the situation. Nicole and Waverly knew something was up, there was absolutely no way they could have played this off. 

Wynonna cleared her throat. “So, we…um...well...we’re…” She was at a loss for words, so she just held up their intertwined hands, angling them so that her sister and her wife were able to see the diamond on her finger. 

Waverly and Nicole’s reactions were priceless. Wynonna suddenly wished she'd had more time to prepare for this, and set up a hidden camera above the door frame. Waverly was gasping and jumping, instantly in Wynonna’s arms and staring between the ring on her sister’s finger and Xavier’s unabashedly beaming smile. Nicole was clapping, a thrilled but expectant look on her face. It wouldn't have surprised Wynonna if she had woken up that morning with a hunch that this was destined to happen today, that girl was always so intuitive. 

After too many hugs and pictures and questions about how he did it- “he just...asked me,” Wynonna said dumbly, to which Xavier responded, “wow, that makes me sound like such a gentlemen, thanks babe”, but nudges her shoulder anyways, which earned a squeal from Waverly- “‘ _ babe _ !’”- like the married woman had never seen her fair share of affection between the couple, or walked in on them in bed before too many times.

    “You owe me 20 bucks,” Nicole called from across the room, tending to the dinner that had begun to burn in the pan after being forgotten about in the midst of celebration. 

“You bet on us?” Wynonna asked, not really surprised.

Nicole shrugged. “I knew it was bound to happen eventually. Waves, though, she had low hopes.”

“I wanted it to happen! God, I've been waiting for this day for so long,” Waverly sighed. “I'm baking a cake!” 

    “It better not be vegan,” Wynonna called from the living room, flopping onto the couch and dragging Xavier down with her. “This is my moment, not yours.” And suddenly everything just felt so good, like all the death and betrayal and pain and judgment she’d faced in her entire life was leading up to this moment when it all just faded away. She looked at the man in front of her, looking back at her with the same amount of “ _ holy shit you’re the love of my life and for once in my life that’s something I’m actually a hundred percent sure about _ ” in his eyes that all she could do was take his face in her hands and kiss him. 

 

Waverly and Nicole’s wedding was outside in a field of wildflowers, because of course it was. Wynonna knew Waverly had always dreamt about her perfect wedding day and so she put in as much planning as possible to help make it be everything she wanted, even if purchasing excess amounts of lace tablecloths made her feel sorry for her credit card. The wedding was in June and the weather was perfect, the only clouds in the sky fluffy and as blank as the slate of their future. Waverly had never felt more alive in her entire life. She cried twice before ten in the morning, simply out of happiness and shock. Wynonna had joked to Nicole that she better be sure she’s ready for this, because if she’s crying this much now God knows what she’ll be like tonight when they’re actually married. But then Wynonna pulled Nicole aside and  warned her if she ever  made her sister cry anything but happy tears she’ d bring Peacemaker out for one final use. It was an empty threat and they both knew it- mainly because Wynonna pulled her in for a hug at the end of it, but also because there was no doubt in her mind that Nicole would  _ ever  _ hurt Waverly. Over the years, Nicole and Wynonna had grown close, and Wynonna was thankful to have a good friend like her. But even more so, Wynonna thanked God that Waverly had found someone to love her the way she deserved, whole heartedly and with no restraints.

The entire town of Purgatory was at the wedding. Okay, not  _ everyone _ , but there was enough people to make Wynonna have to converse with old enemies and wonder why she didn’t take on the role of sending out invitations. Xavier stood beside her, his hand on the small of her back rubbing circles anytime she started tripping over her words, and it really wasn’t  _ so  _ bad. 

Wynonna was the maid of honor, obviously, and Rosita, Chrissy, and Nicole’s childhood best friends Lindsey and Erica were the bridesmaids. Waverly and Nicole wanted to keep it simple, they just wanted to be surrounded by loved ones. Nicole’s father was there, but Nedley walked her down the aisle instead. It was only fitting, and something about it is so right that it makes her eyes go misty. Doc did the same for Waverly, his arm linked in hers, clad in a flowered suit- per Wave’s request, of course; she wanted both Doc, Xavier, Jeremy, and Nedley wearing different floral tuxedos to contrast with the white of her and Nicole’s dresses. It was beautiful, all of it, and when Doc tipped his hat and kissed Waverly’s cheek once she reached the altar, the tears were falling freely down Wynonna’s face.

The vows were simple and beautiful. Waverly and Nicole had never looked happier. Jeremy was both the flower boy and the ring bearer- two jobs he was incredibly enthusiastic about his interest in- and when Doc claps him on the shoulder, he gets so flustered he drops the rings. Everyone laughed it off, especially Waverly. Wynonna couldn’t even complain because it was so typical of him; she reminds herself to tell Doc later to never distract him while driving because he might end up crashing the car and killing them.

When Waverly and Nicole were officially married, they kissed for a long time and Wynonna couldn’t even make a comment about it because the scene was by far the most adorable, loving,  _ fantastic  _ thing she’d ever seen. Her sister was beaming, holding the hand of her  _ wife _ and staring at her with nothing but love on her face. Nicole guided them down the aisle, and the rest of the night was a happy blur. Wynonna didn’t even drink, she didn’t want to. She had been drinking significantly less ever since the curse was broken, and she honestly felt better. That could have just been a combination of no longer being in life threatening danger every day and having a burden of killing demons on your shoulders- oh, and having great sex- but she thinks the lack of alcohol could also maybe be helping. Whisky was always just a mood enhancer, anyways. 

But that night, she didn’t need anything else. Watching Waverly dance with the love of her life and being surrounded by loved ones- and even people who hated her guts because hey, you win some, you lose some- was more than enough.

 

Xavier had gone to Ward Earp’s grave the week before he proposed to Wynonna. He didn’t have an elaborate plan on how he was going to ask her to marry him, but he knew he would ask soon. He had to- he had known her for so long and he needed to say the words, to let them out, to know if she wanted to be with him the way he wanted to be with her. There were lots of moments- during breakfast, during sleepy kisses, even during grocery shopping- when he was overcome with the urge to ask her, to say the words. Something in him was stopping him though, and it took a while before he realized what it was.

He sat in front of Ward’s grave, a small bouquet of flowers he had bought from a local farmstand now leaning against the gray stone. He sighed, and suddenly everything felt heavy.

    “I wish you could be here to see her,” was the first thing Xavier said. “She’s beautiful. Wynonna...she’s happy. She did it, she broke the curse, and now she can just live. I’m so happy for her. I’m so, so happy about it and I wish you were here to see it.”

He stopped for a moment, glancing around him to see if anyone’s around. He didn’t know how to do this, it felt weird talking to no one, but the words seemed to be finding their way to his tongue.

    “She...she lived in pain and suffering for years because of what she did to you. I’m sure you know this. She didn’t know how to forgive herself. Even now, I’m not sure she has, a hundred percent, and I don’t know if she ever will. But she’s okay. She’s happy, and she broke the curse. She’s finally happy, I can tell. And I love her. I really, really love her. She’s made me the happiest man- I’m sure you know what we’ve been through together, if you’re watching, and I’m sure you are- I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I never took the opportunity to come to Purgatory. My life has been a thousand times better since she’s been in it- a thousand times crazier, but I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.”

Xavier cleared his throat and picked up a flower, spinning the stem with his fingertips and staring at the petals. He was nervous and he didn’t know why. 

    “I want to marry her,” he finally said. “So I’m here to ask you if that’s okay, if I asked your daughter to marry me. I love her  _ so _ much and I want nothing more than to be with her for the rest of my life, but it didn’t feel right to ask without...you know, running it by you first.”

When the words were out of his mouth his chest suddenly felt lighter and he put the flower down. He couldn’t help but smile at the grave, hoping somewhere Ward could hear him, or at least feel his words. 

    “I just want to make her happy,” Xavier said. “I want to marry her, and I hope that you’ll be okay with that.”

He stood up and rested the flowers against the grave. He  was silent for a moment. He was thinking of her- dark curls and sass and those green blue eyes he falls a little more in love with every time she looks at him, he thinks of her hand in his and her smile when he reaches around her in the kitchen to grab something, running his hands along her waist when he doesn’t need to, but he wants to. He imagined a lifetime of those moments with her, soft laughs and hard kisses and the bad moments too, when she’s crying or he’s angry or they’re both in a mood, but he knew no matter what he’ll always come around and love her even more fiercely by the end of the day than he did at the beginning. That peaceful life with her had been a reality, but he wanted more.  _ They deserved more _ , he thought. 

Xavier thanked Ward, projecting his words into the open air before resting the last flower on top of the tombstone. The future with Wynonna seemed real now, like it could really happen, and Xavier could swear he’s never felt luckier in his whole life. He walks back to his car with a smile.

 

The crowd at Wynonna and Xavier’s wedding was much smaller than Waverly and Nicole’s. There’s not too many people in Purgatory, and there’s even less people in Purgatory who care for Wynonna Earp. Even though she’s changed over the years, the stigma she always faced still lived in the streets of her hometown. She didn’t care. All she needed is her sister, her friends, her soon to be husband, and a little gazebo. It’s perfect for her.

Wynonna was nervous all day, fearful she forgot something important- “Waves, you’re sure my dress is upstairs?” “Wynonna, you literally tried it on yesterday”- but more than anything she was  _ ready _ . If she’s being honest, she never really thought this day would come; being truly, deeply in love, enough to commit to someone for life was always an idea far out of reach for a type of person like her. But then she met Xavier Dolls, and well, you know.

Waverly planned the wedding, so of course it goes flawlessly. This time it’s she and Nicole who sit in the front row, hands intertwined and eyes glossing over with tears once the music started and Wynonna made her way down the aisle. 

When she stepped in his line of vision, Xavier was sure his heart stopped. The dress was long and sleek, white with a swooping neckline and lace along the middle. He’d never seen anything more beautiful, and in that moment it hit him that this is it, this is the moment, he’s getting married. To the love of his life. To  _ Wynonna Earp _ . 

When he slipped the ring onto her finger and his lips  found hers, he  had no words. They danced to their wedding song- he let her pick it out, and he  loved it simply because she  did \- and she leaned her forehead against his. Xavier took back his thought from that day at the cemetery. This  was the luckiest he’ d ever felt, and he  knew it would last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I was exaggerating when I say writing this fic made me tear up and made my heart ache in a special way. I love these dorks way too much.
> 
> Feel free to shoot me a message on Tumblr under the same username where I cry over Wynonna Earp on the daily. 
> 
> Special thanks to yeehaught and bothsexuals for helping edit this! :)


End file.
